glass_cannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorc Irontusk
Lorc is a half-orc ranger played by Joe O'Brien. He was in the original Trunau Four introduced in Episode 1 but is not in the current party. He had one son named J'son that died in Episode 16. History Lorc the Irontusk began life as an orphan growing up on the streets of Trunau. Organizing his own gang of orphans he ran into an older larger brute of a child nicknamed "The Bone Giant," a thug who wore a shirt made from bones and cracked one of Lorc's tusks, almost beating him to death. Later a member of his gang sold out their food stores to another gang as a peace offering. Lorc throttled the boy and from then on has lived his life under the curse of the murderer. After falling into a life of crime he was either forced to join, or volunteered to join the Black Arrows, an organization that fought giants and other threats to small folk. It was here Lorc found his calling and learned to hunt giants. Sadly his unit was wiped out along with his best friend, Brend. Lorc's knee was injured badly and Lorc went back to Trunau to raise Brend's son, J'Son. Lorc joined the city garrison, working his way up to Desk Sergeant and seemed to settle into a life of paper pushing. After Rodrik Grath was murdered, Lorc teamed up with other outsiders to begin the investigation. Through a series of events the Trunau four discovered a plot of giants, orcs, and half orcs designed to destroy Trunau and open the tomb of the giant Uskrath. After helping fight off the invasion, during which he was shot out of a catapult, he was promoted to Lieutenant. Given special permission to leave his post on long patrol duty he traveled to the Vault of Thorns. Traveling down the River Esque on board Captain Raag Bloodtusk's boat he acquired the Champion's Belt. It was during this time he acquired an animal companion, Ben Vereen, a wolverine with a penchant for potatoes. Ben died inside the Vault of Thorns while attacking an aquamarine chaser which then killed Gormlaith. Shortly after, he found Beary Connick Jr., a bear cub who then became Lorc's animal companion. Beary's most popular action is "stay." At Redlake Fort, Lorc met an oracle who showed him that he lived under a curse for murdering the boy when he was young. The oracle also mentioned that he had a "True-born" son somewhere in the mountains that was conceived back in his black arrow days. Combined with his defeat in single combat by Karrguk, the General of the fort, doubt began to creep into Lorc's mind. Still he kept his faith in Gorum, but decided that his very existence was a threat to his friend's lives, and he blamed himself for what happened to Gelabrous Finn. He left on a quest with Beary to end the curse. Along the way Lorc encountered several new companions in the three part Episode 100 arc. Pembroke the Human Wizard, Fairaza the Aasimar druid, and Orfas the Half-Orc Bloodrager. Pembroke was on a quest to see the grave of the whispering tyrant, Fairaza on a quest to find a chosen one, and Orfas sought "unimaginable power." They traveled to the town of Shimmerman's Fortune, where it was soon attacked by giants. The four were captured by giants and brought back to Minderhol's Valley. Fairaza wild shifted and escaped which angered the lead giant, who then crushed Lorc's feet hobbling him. Lorc watched Orfas try to broker a deal between Gorum's followers and Urathash, who proceeded to sacrifice him by driving a brand through his chest. Eventually Pembroke, Lorc, and Razzamatazz, a redcap they had ensnared with a "Charm monster" spell, were rescued by Barron, Della, Nestor, and Sir Will. They hid using the power of an iron spike of safe passage that the main party had found. While the main party adventured, Lorc spent time healing. During the final battle with Urathash, Brandyr revealed himself, but Lorc was unable to help due to his injuries. In episode 133, Lorc admitted to Fairaza that he had killed Pudeer, the chosen child Fairaza was searching for. He then asked her to help him finish his quest, to travel to the Skoan Quah tribe and possibly contact Pudir through the tribes magic, and possibly lift the curse. Lorc was able to have a priest of Torag heal his feet and was walking under his own power. At the end of episode 135, it seems that Fairaza kills him out of anger for killing the chosen one, but it is later revealed in episode 136 that she killed him to remove his curse, then reincarnated him as an elf. He then found his new animal companion in the form of a femal black leopard, which he named Cat Benatar. While the party was in the city of Skelt, Lorc discovered that the true-born son he learned about from Droja in Redlake Fort was actually a girl who lived with her mother Briella in the city, but had recently been captured by giants from Skirgaard while travelling to Corvosa. Animal Companions * Ben Vereen (Episodes 30-50) * Beary Connick Jr. (Episodes 51-114) * Cat Benatar (Episodes 136-161) Character Sheets Level 6: https://glasscannonpodcast.tumblr.com/post/146654582492/heres-lorc-irontusk-level-6-along-with-beary Fan Art Category:PCs Category:Characters